Officer Down
Outskirts - Retoris Protected on three sides by natural defenses, the only way into the harmonious and progressive city of Retoris is through the massive defensive structure known as The Wall, a medieval but effective enclosure punctuated by two devastating neutron cannons. The Wall spreads out in either direction, making you feel rather tiny... Ahead in the distance, the Golden Gates of Retoris shine in the sun, underscored by the beautiful music of deadlocked traffic. After the massive attack on the wall of Retoris, the stalwart barrier had been torn asunder given the battle between Broadside and Avalanche. A gigantic /scar/ as a result of the two. Inevitably, the Autobot were able to drive the Decepticons off, but this mark stands as a reminder of the sheer ruthlessness of the 'Cons. It also stands to reason, that the Autobots might have to dedicate a considerable amount of resources to repair the wall. This is more than enough to attract the titan of a Mech back to scout their progress. Avalanche slowly makes his way over the horizon, we'll within sight of the wall and it's guardians. Does he have plans to make his own attack on the wall? Would he dare do something so foolhardy, with the Autobot troops having been stationed there? Who knows, for now, the massive tiger just scrutinizes the defensive placement. His large form just moving back and forth, what may appear to be a thoughtful pace. WOOP WOOP! That would be the Warning Siren that comes along with the Pursuit Vehicle that is STREETWISE. The car has pulled up not far from where the Mecha-Tiger of DOOM is located. How he managed to spot him from wherever he was originally? Well, who knows. Maybe Streetwise has a little SCOUT in him. Regardless, though, the vehicle revs its engine and the asinine police procedure speaker starts spouting forth commands. "Attention, Mother Fragger. You are trespassing in Autobot territory. You are to vacate this area immediately or I will personally remove your aft from its area, personally." SPOTLIGHT on Avalanche. "You have ten seconds to comply." Combat: A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo sets his defense level to Guarded. Avalanche stops for a moment, as the spotlight fixates itself on his form. For a moment, the tiger's enhanced senses have to allocate to accomadate the brightness of said light. Though the moment of stillness passes, and his massive continues to pad back and forth again. He does seem a bit more defensive in his posture, but he clearly seems to be a bit laid back about the threat. "Do you think..." He begins to speak, his voice both strong and booming, "That I will merely walk away?" He laughs, his massive fangs glinting in the bright light. "You were to be barely keeping me out last time, and you have your commanders present. What chance are /YOU/ to be having against me?" Another laugh and a shake of his head follows. "You are to be very stupid, or you severely underestimate my abilities to KILL you." "Actually..." Streetwise shifts gears, keeping himself in park while those back tires spin and start to kick up all sorts of everything. He's hoping that the spotlight is keeping this hidden, since he's preparing for some all out assault of the most interesting nature. Well, less than interesting and more just... here he comes. "I was just counting to ten." Streetwise's words cue the shifting of gears and the Autobot Police Cruiser comes tearing across the landscape, moving quite fast actually and dares to try and ram into the huge and massive form of Avalanche. Rogue Cop Style! Combat: A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo strikes Mecha Tiger with his Time's Up! Buckle Up! attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Mecha Tiger 's Agility. (Crippled) Avalanche roars as Streetwise DARES to ram into him. The sheer disrespect to him is more than enough to drive him into a frenzy! While the Streetwise does very minimal damage, as he only dents the armor about the legs of Avalanche's, he does cause the armor to bend enough to cause to joint damage to the beast. "H..HOW DARE YOU!" Roars the Decepticon, his hatred beginning to build for the Autobot. "You /dare/ attack a soldier of Galvatron!?" He slams his claws into the ground, causing the metallic surface to concave underneath it. "You are to be paying /dearly/ for that!" With a massive bellow, the Tiger begins to shift his head towards the care. Within his maw, a buildup of chemicals begins to happen. A Mixture of this and that, and a blue liquid is formed. Snapping his head forward, this liquid is fired towards Street! The spittle that lands on the ground shows it's purpose, as it freezes on contact! Combat: Mecha Tiger sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Mecha Tiger misses A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo with his This is how you FREEZE! (Pistol) attack! Combat: Mecha Tiger (Avalanche) used "Pistol": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Reverse! Streetwise knows it is always better to make a play for hit and running than to actually stick around for the after work. Which is why, thanks to Avalanche having to give a speech of warning, Streetwise has time to back it up and give himself some room. As the blast comes out, he wheels himself to the side, spinning out slightly. His sensors scan and catch sight of the blueness and the iced up ground, taking in the knowledge and opening a new file on it in his memory banks. His speakered voice rings out once again: "Would you like that payment in cash, credit or an aft whoopin'?" Spinning the rest of the way out, Streetwise locks his sensors on Avalanche and sets about with some optimal scanning, before spinning his tires and making tracks! Catch him if you can, kitty! Combat: Streetwise analyzes Avalanche for weaknesses. Avalanche starts to get even more angry, as Streetwise taunts him. "You're the one who'll be paying, Autobot!" Not having speed on his side, the gigantic tiger just levels his gaze on the car. His large form going into a full sprint, as he moves towards Street with an intent to kill. He has to use his large form to make up for the difference in speed. "Once Im finished with you, there won't be enough to send back to your comrades!" Raising his large paw into the air, those deadly claws gleam brightly. It's very hard for the large tiger to get a good lock on the Autobot, as the spotlight is nearly blinding. Hopefully his other senses will guide his strike home! Combat: Mecha Tiger sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mecha Tiger strikes A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo with his Savage Clawing! (Punch) attack! Combat: Mecha Tiger (Avalanche) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. The cruiser gets knocked right off its wheels, immediately rolling end over end, before transforming in the middle of all that rolling. After all, there's no sense in trying to straighten back up as a car. That just wouldn't be prudent. Sprawled on his back, though, Streetwise doesn't even waste another second before drawing his Photon Pistol and hoisting it up with relative ease. He takes aim at those previously scanned weaknesses and fires off a couple of strategic shots at Avalanche, all the while his body is leaking some of that delicious energon. That hit wasn't as smooth as Streetwise made it look. He's hurt. But he's dealing. "I love it when they choose Option C." is muttered mostly to himself, while he flings off another shot for good measure! Who's the black and white Protectobot That knows every street and parking lot? STREETWISE! Ya' Damn Right. Combat: Streetwise strikes Mecha Tiger with his Target Practice! attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Mecha Tiger 's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Removing analysis data for Mecha Tiger . Avalanche is shot dead center in his face, causing the tiger to recoil violently to he expertly placed shots. The armor is sent flying from the beast as gives ground to the smaller mech. Slowly turning his head back, it's quite a horrific sight. The beast's face is now skeletal, with only hydraulics and wiring showing after such a savage attack. While most would seem detered, Avalanche begins to laugh a bit. "Yes, YES!" He roars excitedly. "This is a fight now!" He is getting extremely juiced from having taken damage from the Autobot. Quickly shifting gears himself, the mech transforms into his robot mode. He is easily the same size as Ultra Magnus in this mode, allowing him to tower over most other Transformers. Reaching behind himself, the juggernaut unlatches his grenade launcher. "While I am not being the best at ranged combat, I am not to be hesitant to use it!" Plomp! A grenade is fired towards Streetwise! Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. "Ain't you to be not to be using grammar? What the hull, mech?!" Shaf-- Streetwise rolls as the grenade comes down at him and explodes like crazy. He actually gets launched into the air from the blast, which is alright with Streetwise, as he rides the blast and soars in the direction of the hulking monstrosity that is Avalanche. "I liked you better when you were domesticated." Streetwise quips, flipping in mid-air and aiming both of his heels towards the facial patterns of this particularly vile and uneducated beast of a mech. This probably won't do much but if he can keep Avalanche on the defensive, he might be able to survive this. Bigger they are, right? Combat: Streetwise misses Avalanche with his Facial Deconstruction Program! attack! Avalanche keeps a close optic on Streetwise, learning how his body moves and the subtle tells it begins to reveal. His lips twist into a grin, as the Autobot decides to finally get physical and close the distance for the Decepticon. "You are to be making a big mistake!" All Avalanche does, is simply take a step back, avoiding Street's attack by a few precious meters. "Allow me to be showing you, how it's done!" Raising his leg up, Avalanche brings his foot into the air. With a mighty drop, the Decepticon hopes to literally /STEP/ on Streetwise like a bug! Combat: Avalanche strikes Streetwise with his SQUISH! (Kick) attack! Combat: Avalanche (Avalanche) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Crunch. That is the tame version of what happens to Streetwise beneath the foot of this massive mech. In fact, to be honest, what happens to Streetwise's insides is something that can't be shown in this animation so the pain and anguish sounds of being crushed by a Mechzilla are all that everyone's going to get to go by. However, there's still the matter of Streetwise and where he is. The only thing he could think of to do at this point was to cling to the foot that had just crushed him. Parts of him dangle and are left on the ground, even as he makes sure he holds onto that foot as tight as he can. He's hoping the huge mech just doesn't notice. That's also why there is no quipping this time. Combat: Streetwise sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Streetwise takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Avalanche may be large, but he isn't stupid by any length! He lifts his foot up, and stares down the smaller mech. His optics just burn a deep crimson, looking to Streetwise with disdain. "I will be giving you one small chance. Lord Galvatron gave me no orders to fight you Autobots, so I will /allow/ you to -walk- away." Of course, he makes this statement in a oozingly prideful way. Though if Streetwise decides to continue the fight, Avalanche begins to powerup his optic lasers. It's a factory standard that came equipped on both himself, and his brother, Bandit. Combat: Avalanche takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Alright, alright. You got me. I'll walk..." Streetwise continues to hang onto that foot as though he were just waiting for the right time to drop down. Which just so happens to be after he yanks that Photon Pistol back up and fires off at those glowing optics, to see if he can't put a hurting on those things from this better to shoot from angle right here. "... your punk aft into a cell when I'm through with you!" And that is when Streetwise drops and starts making a run for the wall. After all, there are weapons there. Combat: Streetwise sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Streetwise strikes Avalanche with his Photon Pistol attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Avalanche's Accuracy! (Blinded) Avalanche quickly jerks away, as Streetwise fires his weapon into his optics. The titan falls on his aft and quickly rubs at his optics. It's futile, his optics have to go into a full reboot before he'll be able to see again. "AAAAHHH!!!" He roars out in a agonizing tone, "ILL KILL YOU!" He leans his head forward and begins to discharge a powerful beam of scarlet out of his optics. He just shifts his head back and forth (Read 'spraying and praying') in an attempt to hit the little bugger! Combat: Avalanche strikes Streetwise with his IM SEEING RED! (Laser) attack! Combat: Avalanche (Avalanche) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Running and gunning is normally an effective tactic. Except, y'know, when your opponent is spraying and praying. The collision of laser eyes with Streetwise's body has him stumbling down, but near enough to the wall that he can get to where he needs to be. "Time for a little reinforcements." is muttered as he crawls his smoking body up and into the controls for those Neutron Cannons that are ever so useful in cases like this. He pulls and swings the cannon around to face the much larger mech. "Decepticon Avalanche! If you continue to resist arrest, I will have no choice but to use excessive force. Do you understand?" Streetwise doesn't even wait for a confirmation. He just starts shooting. Because, well, it's Avalanche. Not like he'd be able to understand his response in the first place. Combat: Streetwise sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Streetwise strikes Avalanche with Neutron Cannons's Suppressing Fire attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Avalanche's Agility. (Crippled) Avalanche raises his arm up, as the cannon begins to rain down a blanket of cover fire. The heated plasma just searing into his armor, turning it red from the sheet heat. Yet the Decepticon remains unmoving. "You're not leaving here alive, little Autobot!" His rage is starting to get the better of him now. The Mech still has a lot of fight in him left, but he's unable to logically reason with himself on how to finish Streetwise! Moving forward, the Decepticon charges at the cannon. "THIS ENDS NOW!" Bringing his clawed hands foward, Avalanche attempts to grasp at the cannon. If he's able to, he'll literally wrench the turret off the platform. Then if that is possible, he's gonna toss with with all his might towards Retoris! "PREPARE TO FLY, AUTOBOT!" Combat: Avalanche misses Streetwise with his It's going...going...GONE! *CROWD CHEERS* (Grab) attack! Combat: Avalanche (Avalanche) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. Spotting the incoming mechzilla, Streetwise does the only thing he can think of to do... activate the lock-down. The turret folds out a pair of heavy beams, locking them into place and stopping it from being wrenched up by even the massive strength of the Avalanche. Of course, it does indeed rock back and forth, quickly weakening under the pressures of such strength. Streetwise stays at the controls, though, not wanting to give this up. Not yet. He flips a couple of switches for the moment, changing out the ammo of the Cannons, even as he steadies the aim towards the now much closer target. "Hey Afthole!" Streetwise takes a second to flicker his optics at the enemy. "You forgot your boardin' pass!" Fire. ... Here Comes The BOOM! Combat: Streetwise sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Streetwise strikes Avalanche with Neutron Cannons's Artillery Barrage attack! Avalanche is PELTED by an even more ferocious assault of plasma! His entire form burns brightly, as his armor heats up from the attack. His armor is beginning to melt from the superheated barrage. His hands let go of the turret, bringing them up to give himself /any/ protection from the turret. "AAAAAHHH!" He screams out, his optics narrowing to slits. To say Avalanche is angry, is a HUGE understatement at this point. His utter hatred is so apparent, it might as well be a physical part of his body! This is when Avalanche decides he's going to end this in a very violent, very energon bloody way. He reaches behind his back. The mighty hilt of his hammer comes to sight, and he pulls it free from the maglocks that hold it to his back. "DIE!" Is all the titan can muster up, before swinging the hammer back behind his head. Then with a powerful swing, he attempts to crush both the Turret and Streetwise at the same time! Combat: Avalanche strikes Streetwise with his Energon Warhammer attack! Combat: Avalanche (Avalanche) used "Energon Warhammer": A Level 4 MELEE attack. It kind of is like smashing fish in a barrel when you really think about it. Streetwise can't move fast enough to get himself out of the way, so he ends up getting smashed along with the turret. There's a collection of crushed metal and turret being less than optimal for use at the moment, as hammers are very dangerous weapons. Streetwise kind of squeezes out of the smashed pile of rubble, falling the rest of the way to the ground and landing in his vehicle mode, thanks to transformation physics. His wheels are spinning, somewhat slower than normal, but he does manage to try and put some distance between himself and that hammer. He immediately pops up his vehicular weapon, the Air-Compressor Cannon and it twirls to fire off a couple of shots at the giant mech, while Streetwise tries to get some dirt under his tires. Streetwise has the need for speed. It's time for a Hot Pursuit! Combat: A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo strikes Avalanche with his Air-Compressor Cannon attack! -2 Streetwise says, "So uh, anybody that's also a tow truck? You might want to on standby. I may be scrapped here in a second. All my internal systems are giving me the finger..." Sanguine says, "I need you to be more specific. Are your internal systems shutting down, or does it feel like they're about to explode out of your armor?" Streetwise says, "More specific. Try, I'm sittin' here fighting big aft Avalanche and trying to stop him from wrecking our WALL and I'm not built for this! So I don't give a damn if they explode or shut down or ring around the rosey! BUT SOMEBODY BETTER FIND AND FIX ME IF I DON'T MAKE IT BACK TO HQ!" Avalanche just raises his optic ridges, as Streetwise just keeps going and going. The amazement is enough to cause him not to dodge. The cannon strikes with no trouble what so ever. A nasty chunk of Avalanche's side is sent flying off in the opposite direction. His hands rise up, and he clenches the wound. "KOSSACK!" He grunts out, his optics dimming from pain. "Im growing tired of this!" He admits, and grins. "You're going to feel the true wrath of a Decepticon!" Swinging his body forward, Avalanche tranforms into his tiger mode. Hydraulics can be heard, as they shift into overdrive. energon pumps heavily through his lines. The Decepticon rears back and prepares to pounce at Streetwise. Then with all his might, Avalanche launches towards Streetwise with all his mass! Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. Combat: Mecha Tiger strikes A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo with his Crushing Pounce attack! Combat: Mecha Tiger (Avalanche) used "Crushing Pounce": A Level 8 MELEE attack. Combat: A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo falls to the ground, unconscious. Torque says, "Avalanche is back at Retoris? That mech doesn't give up." Wheeling and steering himself, Streetwise tries to make tracks... but to no avail. He just can't go fast enough. There's some issues with his systems and he's malfunctioning all over the place. And then? The damn car stalls out. Right as Avalanche comes crunching down on top of him like there's nothing left to do but make him into a Autobot Pancake. There's no movement. In fact, the only thing that happens is that the car creaks and squeaks under the pressure of Avalanche's movements. Pieces of Streetwise cling to Avalanche and also break off and land on the ground with the tell tale sign that he won't be getting back up any time soon. Or even later, really. Officer Down. Streetwise's automated distress failsafe message activates: "Officer Down. Repeat. Officer Down." Coordinates Transmission. Avalanche just snorts, and rises up and off the mess that is Streetwise. He sparks a bit, but just shakes his head. "Foolish Autobot..." He begins to pad back towards the nearest Decepticon outpost, limping a bit as he does so. However, Avalanche comes to a halt and looks back at the wreckage that is Streetwise. "You fought an honorable challenge." Transforming back to his robot mode, Avalanche reaches to his side and produces one of his famous energon stogies. Moving his hand, he flicks it towards the unconscious Autobot. "Till we meet again, warrior." With that, the Decepticon takes off into the air. Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. Sanguine's rotors snap to and begin to spin while her torso folds inwards to form an Agusta A109 helicopter. Streetwise... well, what's left of him... is in a pile of totaled vehicular metal somewhere near the wall, where one of the Neutron Cannon turrets has also been destroyed and wrecked. He's in a mostly solid form, but pieces of him are scattered around the wrecked vehicle. Avalanche is probably somewhere in the sky. Avalanche is indeed, in the air. He seems to be moving away from Streetwise, but still hasn't made it too far. He's well within sight of any approaching Autobots. That is, if they decide to draw his attention. Next to Streetwise, is one of Avalanche's signature energon stogies. He left it as either a calling card, or a taunt to those that might find it. Avalanche (al) pages: Psh, Im a TACS NEWB. I just can power myself through scenes. That's about all. Medical Helicopter is also in the air, moving quickly towards the location of Streetwise's distress signal. The damaged gun gives the airborne combat medic a good point of reference and she angles towards it, banking parallel along the wall to close in on the damaged bot. Sanguine is not a stealthy thing, her rotors cutting noisily through the air. Torque is a bit less concerned about any nearby Cons at the moment and more concerned about her patient. With the roar of an engine a familiar purple tow truck races its way up the wall with emergency lights flashing. Tires squeal for purchase on the metal floor once Torque nears Streetwise's unconcious body, slamming on the brakes and sliding to a halt beside him. "Ah jeez.." She mutters after transforming, medkit already in hand. "Streetwise why didn't you call for backup." Taking to a knee she gets to work prepping him, though the sound of rotors in the distance has her looking up to spot Sanguine... and Avalanche making a break for it. <> The noise of Sanguine's rotor causes Avalanche to turn around. His head shifting to look towards the aerial 'Bot, his crimson optics burning bright. Then as the Torque arrives, he looks down at her as well. A grin then appears on the titan's lips, and he crosses his arms pridefully over his chest. "Are you going to make the same mistake as that one?" He says, motioning towards Streetwise. "I am not having orders to attack you, but..." He begins to laugh. "I will not hesitate to defend myself, if need be!" Streetwise ain't saying anything because his systems have shut down and put all remaining juice into life support systems. Medical Helicopter banks around Torque and Streetwise, turning in a wide loop to survey the area and the skies above. <> The doctor comments, now turning to 'face' Avalanche and maintain an altitude between him and the medic below. "This is a recovery operation, nothing more." Sanguine vocalizes towards Avalanche, though if he can hear her is another question entirely. Regardless, she holds her position, not much of an effective shield but also not making any aggressive moves towards the Decepticon. Torque grimaces when Avalanche stops and turns around at their arrival, "But we won't hesitate to bash in that face a' yours!" She barks in reply behind what Sanguine says. Now isn't the time to fight, though, so with Sang standing guard Torque immediately gets to work, pinching off lines and patching up vital areas to keep Streetwise from bleeding out. "Stay with me, Streetwise.." Combat: Torque runs a diagnostic check on A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo Combat: Torque expertly repairs A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo 's injuries. Combat: Torque is able to repair some of A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo 's internal systems damage. Avalanche continues to watch as the two medbots do their thing. Hell, he even -lies- back in the air, as if he's in a lawn chair or something similar. "Just know this, I am to be /allowing/ you to do this." He reaches down to his hip compartment, and pulls out a stogie for himself. He ignites the end of it, and takes a few puffs. While the Decepticon seems confident, he has taken quite a bit of damage. His body is torn open on certain spots, and he's even sparking from some of his joints. Whether he is simply bluffing, or is simply just baiting the two, is up for debate. One thing is clear, he continues to stare at all three of the 'Bots. "I wouldn't light that if I was you." Sanguine notes towards Avalanche, increasing her altitude by a few meters. "You're leaking enough fluid that an errant spark might ignite what remains of your fuel supply." The helicopter dips, as if indicating the Decepticon's obvious condition. "That bit of diagnosis is on the house, I'll have to charge for the rest." Headlights flicker but remain dim to show some signs of life as Streetwise is still stuck in car mode. Minimal transmitting from the wreckage is happening right now, as he starts to feel like himself again. He waits until Torque's hands are no longer near him and activates his transformation, flipping over onto his back and lies there to glare upwards. Past the Torque that's working on him and into the optics of the Avalanche. "Next time." is all he has to say to him, before he turns his optics over to Torque, completely dismissive of his tiger-mech in the air. "Don't go thinkin' this was just a ploy to get your hands all over me." Streetwise forces a smile. Who's the black and white Protectobot That knows every street and parking lot? STREETWISE! Ya' Damn Right. Torque snorts when overhearing Sanguine's warning to Avalanche. <> Attentions focus back on Streetwise, however, when he starts to show signs of conciousness, systems slowly recovering until he can shift back into his base mode. "If it was, then I think you're trying too hard." She smiles warmly at him and finishes up her patch job. Enough to stabalize him and let them retreat. "And seriously, call for backup next time." Optics shift back to the sky and squint at the lounging mech, lips pressing into a thin line as she radios Sanguine again. <> Avalanche continues to hover omniously. He doesn't seem to really want to go anywhere, completely ignoring the fact that the medbots could call for even more reinforcements. "Go on, run away while you can." He puffs his cigar, clearly ignoring the rather important tip from Sanguine. "Are you willing to risk me spring back into action?" He lifts the cigar up, and looks at it. "Ooh, there is being so much tension. It just gets your energon pumping." He whips forwards as if he's about to dive, but stops and just stares. "DOESN'T IT?!" Medical Helicopter maintains her altitude. A helicopter can't really flinch even if it tried, so whether Avalanche actually made the doctor fear for her spark isn't clear. It does take her a while to respond to Avalanche, however. <> Sanguine radios to Torque, remaining utterly still in the air. <> At long last she gets around to Avalanche: "My energon flow rate is carefully monitored and kept at ideally efficient levels given the needs of my alternate modes and the necessity of concentrating on delicate procedures." Sanguine notes. "If you find that your fluid pump cannot adequately regulate your energon flow I suggest that you contact the hacks you Decepticons call physicians and see if they can't spare you an early main valve blowout." "You're the doc, Doc." Streetwise says, still in pain but holding it back for the femme that's working on him. Can't have her thinking she's weak. He works his way up to his feet and raises an optic ridge, before looking up at Avalanche. "Fine. You want it your way? You can have it." Streetwise reaches in and grabs a CB radio installed inside of him. And these words flow through next: "ARC, come in. This is Detective Streetwise. I'm at The Wall. Requesting immediate back up. Decepticon Avalanche has disabled me and is threatening two of our medics. I won't be able to hold him off much longer." Streetwise pauses to smirk beneath his faceplate at Avalanche. "Copy that, Streetwise. ARC's Aerial SWAT unit being deployed now." Streetwise looks up from his position on the ground. "Command, one more thing." Dramatic Pause. Cinematic Zoom In. "Bring The Rain." Combat: Streetwise compares his Courage to Avalanche's Courage: Success! <> It's obvious Torque hasn't had a fight in a while if she's eager to try and smack down a mech like Avalanche. Luckily she doesn't have to once Streetwise gets on the horn, drawing a smirk from her. "Might not wanna stick around much longer with the cavalry on their way, Con." She jeers up at the tiger mech, unable to do much else from her position. Damn her inability to fly. Avalanche finally takes the last puff of his stogie, and tosses the useless shell towards the ground. "Uh I guess..." He says, raising an optic ridge towards Sanguine. "For now you are all being spared my wrath." He turns in mid-air, and begins to vacate the Autobot's airspace. "Just remember, I will be killing you all someday..." Even as Streetwise threatens with an Arc retaliation, Avalanche doesn't really seem to flinch. "Next time, you might want them to be here." He laughs as he flies off. "That is, the next time you fight me!" "HAHAHAHAHA, FOR THE DECEPTICONS!" Combat: Avalanche begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Streetwise, Torque, and Medical Helicopter Medical Helicopter doesn't pursue Avalanche, obviously, being just a civilian helichopper. Once he has turned his back, she dips down towards where Streetwise and Torque seem to have sorted things out. "Just probing our defenses, I imagine...but it looks like you put some good hits on him. A little while longer and I would have had a full theory of how to shut down all of his systems based on his present damage." The helicopter turns to Torque. "Is he fit to return to base? Or does he need a tow?" When Avalanche is gone and out of audio receptor shot, Streetwise breathes a sigh of relief and brings the CB back up to his faceplate. "Groove?" "Yeah?" "Thanks. Worked like a charm." "Groovy." Streetwise hangs up and is ready to be helped back inside and to base. "Shall we, Femmes?" Awwwwwww snap! "A little while longer and I would've just tackled him out of the sky." Torque smirks at Sanguine hovering before them after Avalanche makes his retreat. "Don't think he needs a tow, but I'm not letting him walk back on his own with these injuries." The medic steps in to throw an arm around Streetwise to help walk him back into the base, grinning at him. "We shall. C'mon then, you two." And off she goes withthem back to the hospital.